Silent People Are Sometimes Dangerous :RE
by Kingrii
Summary: [Silent People Are Sometimes Dangerous :RE 2017 is the rewrite of Silent People Are Sometimes Dangerous 2014] Sawada Tsunayoshi experienced the neglection of his parents ever since his younger twin brothers came to this world. Tsuna seeks for love for years and he found it from a woman named Aria, who became a mother to Tsuna... Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1 : Sawada Tsunayoshi

"ψʕ•ᴥ•oʔ SUMMARY "ψʕ•ᴥ•oʔ

Sawada Tsunayoshi experienced the neglection of his parents ever since his younger twin brothers came to this world. Tsuna seeks for love for years and he found it from a woman named Aria, who became a mother to Tsuna, and that was the turning point of his life until one day everything changed when a masked man took the people who he considered as his family and made Tsuna to play a game with the masked man. A game where lives are at stake.

(Credits to the owner of the cover photo)

"ψʕ•ᴥ•oʔ **Not-beta'd** "ψʕ•ᴥ•oʔ

[Silent People Are Sometimes Dangerous :RE 2017 is the rewrite of Silent People Are Sometimes Dangerous 2014. ]

A loud boom caused by an explosion was heard in the inner part of the forest somewhere in Italy and it was loud enough to be heard by some people living near the forest. These people were scared so they called for the police and not long after this call, a couple sirens was heard.

Meanwhile in the the inner part of the forest, there was another explosion making the fire that is currently engulfing the two storey house become more bigger. In front of the burning house is a short person wearing a black hoodie for his top, a black slacks for his bottom. The upper part of his face is covered by a metal masquerade mask designed with golden swirls and on the bottom part of his face is a gas mask. Despite the cover on his face, you can see the seriousness on this person's eyes while watching the burning house.

"Mister, Thank you for saving us." a child's voice took the attention of the hooded person. The hooded person looked at the child or children who are standing around him. These children was just saved by this hooded person from an experiment laboratory.

Sirens were heard from the approaching police cars ."You're welcome. I won't stay too long since the police are coming. Listen carefully to me, okay?" The hooded person said with a hoarse voice and received a couple of nods from the children. "Tell the police what this place is and what they did to every one of you." The hooded person continued and patted the head of one of the children.

"I must go now." The hooded person step back away from them and the children saw his hands and forehead burst into bright and beautiful orange flame. The children bid their farewell with smile as they continue to watch this person with beautiful flames few upwards to the night sky and disappear like a shooting star.

Just right after the hooded person disappeared, policed arrived and rescued the children.

"ψʕ•ᴥ•oʔ

"Welcome back." An adult man with a red, nearly pink hair and is wearing an elegant white long sleeve polo and black slacks, greeted the hooded person. This person is named G. The hooded person removed the hood from his head showing the untamed brown hair. Next, he removed the gas mask followed by the masquerade mask showing a face of a male teen. "I'm back, G-nii" The teen replied and sat to the chair at his working area.

"How was the job, Tsuna?" G continued to ask the teen. G watched the teen write something on a piece of paper and Tsuna, the person who is known earlier as the hooded person, showed the paper at G.

| Successful, but I wasn't able to get any lead about him _._ | G let out a sigh and sat on Tsuna's bed. "That sucks..." G paused for a while and continued. "By the way, Tsuna. Primo and Asari are out. Lampo and Daemon are downstairs and is having fun pranking the little shits. Alaude... uhh who knows. He just went out without telling us."

Tsuna hummed as an acknowledgement and turned his back from G to continue working on his computer. G watched the younger one in worry, but didn't say anything and just let out another sigh.

"ψʕ•ᴥ•oʔ

The teen's full name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and most knew him as Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna. He is the eldest son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana. He has two younger twin brothers named Takumi, the eldest twin, and Tsubasa, the younger twin. The Sawada family, except for the father who is currently out of the country, are living in a peaceful town in Japan called Namimori.

The Sawada family are known for being one of the rich family in the town despite the small japanese-modern type two storey house. Because of the imported items, furniture, and appliances inside the house, people made them one of the rich families in the town. Despite having a reputation like that, the eldest son has different reputation. A very bad reputation.

Tsuna is small for a 15 year old boy and is also known for being an idiot because of his low grades. People around him made fun of him because of that and also because of his muteness and his clumsiness but what they didn't know is everything they see and know about Tsuna is just a facade. They thought that Tsuna is an idiot, but it was the opposite. Tsuna is smart and knew some foreign languages. The clumsiness is just an act to divert the attention from him to his brothers.

Tsuna is not mute but is having a difficult time using his vocal chords because of an accident when he was nine years old. He uses paper and pen or sometimes his phone to express his words. Tsuna only uses his voice when he is doing his job, but only when needed. Tsuna have two jobs, a hacker and an assassin who doesn't belong to any group and goes for the name _Cielo_. Tsuna works for his own though he still accepts jobs he thinks he can benefit from it. Tsuna may be young but he was driven to do this for the sake of those people he loved, not his biological family, but hose who accepted and gave the love he need which his mother and father refuse to give. He was also raised by a group of strong people, ghosts rather.

Since the beginning Tsuna was different from everyone. At early age he showed signs of being genius which is rarefor babies and some actions which is weird for his parents and that is to respond to the ghosts, to the first generation boss and guardian of the most strongest Mafia family in Italy which is the _Vongola_.

His parents find it disturbing and thought that their child has disorder so they decided to have another child and to their luck they created twins. When Nana give birth to the twins, the wife and husband gave all of their attention to the twins leaving the eldest behind. The reason Tsuna survived the lack of care from his mother is because of the ghosts who uses their energy to help him.

"ψʕ•ᴥ•oʔ

Tsuna didn't notice that he fell asleep until he felt someone carry him. He tried to open his sleepy and tired eyes and saw a man who just looked like him and the only difference is instead of brown hair, it was blonde and blue eyes. This man was looking at him with serene smile. "Rest, my dear." The blonde said and laid the brunette on his bed. "Thank you Giotto-nii." Tsuna muttered and went back to sleep. Giotto, the blonde man, kissed the forehead of the brunette and sat on the bed to continue watching the Tsuna.

This man is Giotto, one of the ghosts Tsuna can see. He is the first boss of the Vongola Famiglia of Italy who is also known as Primo by the people today. Giotto is also the great grandfather of Tsuna on his father's side, not like Tsuna know it despite his work as a hacker. The lineage of Primo was not written for sake keeping. Only a few knew about it and Tsuna is not one of them. Giotto doesn't want his precious grandson to find out about it. He wanted to keep him away from Mafia, but because of what happened seven years ago, his nightmare happened. He wasn't able to protect Tsuna's innocence and from Mafia.

G, Giotto's right hand man and storm guardian when they were still alive, watched his boss in worry. "I hope this end already." G said with saddened tone.

"If only." Another ghost replied to G. This ghost is Asari Ugestu, the Rain Guardian of Giotto who is a native of Japan.

Silence surrounded them and the only sound they can here is even breathing of their precious child. Behind G and Asari are another four of them who watches Tsuna sleep. Those four chose not to speak up to lessen the heavy atmosphere.

"ψʕ•ᴥ•oʔ

 _"Tsuna! RUN! Don't let them catch you!" A woman shouted as she pushed the nine year old Tsuna. Tsuna cried as he watch his older sister whose left eye is bleeding because of the slash from their attacker._

 _"No! I won't leave without you and Mom, and Yuni!" Tsuna shouted back. The woman grabbed Tsuna with her bloody hands. "Tsuna, listen to me. I will save them. You don't have to worry about us. All you have to do is run and call of help, okay?"_

"Tsu–"

 _Tsuna wiped the tears that had started to fall from his eyes and nodded at the woman. The woman smiled at him before standing up and turn her back to face the approaching enemies. Tsuna looked at her with teary eyes before starting to run._

"Tsu... ke up"

 _A gunshot was heard making him to stop on his tracks and look again at the woman. "RUN! DON'T STOP RUNNING!" She shouted, Tsuna bit his lower lip and started to run again. When he finally got out of the building, Tsuna suddenly heard a loud explosion. He stopped from running and looked behind with grim look in his face. Flames started to engulf the building where he came from earlier._

"Tsuna, wake up!"

Tsuna opened his eyes and sat up panting very hard as the cold sweats trickled down from his face. His eyes were full of fear as he try to look look around him until he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder making him to look at the person. His eyes meet the cerulean eyes of Giotto.

"Tsuna. You were just dreaming."

Tsuna stared at Giotto for few more seconds before his eyes starts to tear up. Tsuna grabbed Giotto's arm and starts to sob like a child. "G-Giotto-nii..." Tsuna cried. Giotto hugged his grandson to comfort him."Everything's alright." the blonde ghost said.

While the Vongola Primo is comforting the teen, the others watched them with pain evident from their faces.

"I'm glad that he still has the heart of a child, but It pains me to watch him suffer like this." A blue haired pineapple hairstyle ghost whispered . His name is Daemon Spade the Mist guardian of Giotto.

"You're not alone, Melon-head." This time it was Lampo, Giotto's Lightning Guardian, said. He has a light green hair a appeared to be much younger than the other ghosts.

When Tsuna calmed down, the ghosts gave the brunette an assuring smile to make the teen more relaxed.

"ψʕ•ᴥ•oʔ

Tsuna finished preparing for school and bid his farewell to the ghosts who are in charge of guarding his room by writing on his drawing pad. "Take care" G replied back.

"We're going now." Giotto said and made their way downstairs together with Tsuna and Alaude, his Cloud Guardian. When they reached downstairs, they heard some laughing sound coming from the dining room. Tsuna didn't bother to look at it because he knew that the twins are having fun eating their breakfast together with their mother.

Tsuna and the two ghosts went out of the house without making any sound that may give hint to his family that he had already left and walk towards the restaurant names ROSSO which is owned by an Italian man named Stephan Romano who was a good friend of Tsuna since he was five.

A dangling sound of chimes was heard when Tsuna opened the door. "Aha! Good morning Tsunayoshi!" A cheerful and well built man greeted Tsuna from the bar table. Tsuna didn't show any emotion and only gave the Italian man a nod as a greeting. Tsuna immediately noticed the the tall and well built man wearing a fedora sitting beside his favorite chair and the aura that screams "Dangerous" was not left unnoticed by the teen. This man was also scrutinizing him as he approached the bar table. Tsuna felt like he knew this stranger but cannot remember where he had seen him.

"Alaude, I want you to watch that man with fedora." Giotto ordered his cloud guardian. "Hn." The cloud guardian replied,

Tsuna looked at the stranger's eyes directly with no emotion and gave him a nod as a greeting and sat on his favorite chair.

"Here's your breakfast. Your favorite Bacon and sunny side up egg with lots of mozzarella cheese!" Stephan cheerfully said as he sets down the plate with food in front of Tsuna. Tsuna took out his famous sketch pad and wrote his thanks to Stephan.

Stephan gave Tsuna a huge grin in exchange. "You're always welcome!" Stephan replied back. Meanwhile, the stranger raised a brow when he saw Tsuna write his thanks on the paper. 'Is he mute or something?' he asked himself and looked at the owner of the restaurant for explanation.

Stephan noticed the look the other is giving. "By the way, Tsunayoshi –" Stephan said and Tsuna stopped from eating his breakfast but he still is munching the food in his mouth. "This man is Reborn, a friend of mine. –Reborn, this is Tsunayoshi also a friend of mine."

Tsuna almost chocked on his food when he heard the stranger's name. 'No wonder he looks familiar!' Tsuna screamed in his head

"Well, Tsunayoshi here is mute because of an unfortunate accident which happened years ago. Which explains the sketch book." Stephan explained.

"Hmm. Nice meeting you, Tsunayoshi. I am Reborn, the world's greatest hit-man." Reborn greeted with a smirk on his face trying to get an expression from the emotionless teen. To his dismay, Tsunayoshi didn't show any and only received a nod. Tsuna continue to eat his breakfast.

"So this guy is the Sun Arcobaleno?" Giotto asked while looking at the neck of the hit-man where the orange glass pacifier is hanging.

When Tsuna finished eating his breakfast, Stephan gave Tsuna a small suitcase made from wood with a Victorian design on it. "Here's you new set of books from England. I hope you'll like it" Stephan said with cheerfulness only to receive another nod from the brunette.

Tsuna took the suitcase and walked out of the restaurant.

"What a weird child." Reborn said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Reborn, you're here to tutor the future Vongola Decimo, right?" Stephan asked and the cheerfulness on his face and tone is now gone. "Ah" Reborn responded.

"The twins of the Sawada family, right?" Stephan asked again receiving a nod from the other. "I am one hundred percent sure that you didn't know that the twins has a brother." This caught the full attention of the hit-man. Reborn gave Stephan a sharp look in the eyes. "Brother?"

"That child you met earlier. His full name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the eldest brother. That child was hidden by his father because of the embarrassment of having a child that, what he had said, has disorder. Seriously, that child doesn't have any disorder based from my observation. And for more information, Reborn. Tsunayoshi was neglected by both of his parents. I felt bad for the child when I met him before. He was so thin that's why I am the one feeding him" Stephan continued.

Reborn lowered his fedora to hide the anger in his eyes. "That stupid-of-a-father. I'm gonna beat the crap out of him one's everything has settled." Reborn muttered.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2:Aria

As he walked away from ROSSO, Tsuna's grip on the handle of the suitcase tightened and this didn't go unnoticed by Giotto. "Tsuna, is there something wrong?" Asked the blonde ghost who is walking beside the brunette and giving him a worried glance. Tsuna shakes his head, which Giotto understood as _"Nothing"_

The walk to school didn't take too long and for Tsuna's luck, he is an hour early before the class starts. When he and Giotto entered the campus the only people who are inside the school are the athletes who has their morning training. Tsuna didn't give those people any attention and proceeded to the Reception Room where someone waits for his return from his previous mission.

Giotto, who is now walking behind his grandson, watches their surroundings with keen eyes. When they passed the array of lockers at the entrance of the school building, he noticed someone hiding behind one of the lockers. It was a teen who has the same age as his grandson, a black hair, and is currently wearing a baseball uniform. This teen is looking at Tsuna with sharp and calculating eyes, which is seemingly familiar to Giotto.

Giotto didn't say anything to his grandson and stayed silent after all, he didn't feel anything dangerous from the other teen. 'Come to think of it. That child really does resemble Ugetsu.' Giotto said to himself.

"ψʕ•ᴥ•oʔ

When the two reached the Reception Room, Tsuna knocked on the door trice and for a couple of seconds, Tsuna was greeted by another student like him but older. "Welcome back, Tsunayoshi-san." The older man said and let Tsuna and Giotto enter the room.

Tsuna immediately went to the desk where the man with raven hair,sharp eyes, and is wearing his well-known Gakuran, is sitting and it seems to be like he is glaring at Tsuna.

"Why didn't you contact me last night?" The raven haired teen asked. Tsuna let go of the suitcase and took out his sketchbook. The raven watched the brunette write and when the brunette finished writing, he shows it to the raven haired. |Sorry, I was too tired. The mission is successful like always|

"Were you able to find any lead to _him_?" The raven haired asked again.

|No|

The raven haired scowled and gave out a sigh. His eyes went to the suite case Tsuna was carrying earlier, which is currently laying on the floor right. "What's inside of that?" He asked the brunette.

Tsuna looked at where the raven haired is looking at and then went back on writing on his sketch book. |Just a couple of files and medicine from Verde-San| After showing what he wrote, Tsuna picked up the suitcase and sat on the couch, which is right beside of the working table of the raven haired teen. Giotto and the raven haired teen watched Tsuna as he starts to open the suit case. The two were too focused on watching the brunette causing them to be startled when they heard a very familiar hoarse voice. After-all, it's been a while since the last time they heard his voice. The voice that belongs to their precious Tsunayoshi.

"Kyoya, we have a huge problem." Giotto and Kyoya's eyes were wide after hearing the brunette's hoarse voice. "Reborn is here at Namimori. I met him earlier at ROSSO before I went here." Tsuna continued without batting an eye to the raven haired named Kyoya.

'Reborn?' Kyoya asked himself. 'Ah the Sun Arcobaleno'

"So, do you know why he is here?" Kyoya asked curiously. "Unfortunately, No. I wasn't able to ask Steph-san earlier." Tsuna answered. A few second later he started clearing his throat when he felt the itchiness in his throat. Kyoya frowned at his friend's action and gave a silent order to the man who welcomed Giotto and Tsuna earlier at the door. The said man immediately took a warm glass of water and gave it to the brunette.

"Thank's, Kusakabe-san" Tsuna said as he takes the glass of water. Tsuna took a table from the medicine bottle in the suitcase and drank it along with the warm water. This tablet is a special medicine made by a scientist named Verde. This medicine helps Tsuna with his throat problems after the terrible incident which happened seven years ago.

"So, what's the plan?" Kyoya asked after the brunette finished drinking his medicine.

Tsuna looked at the raven haired. "Continue the work, but let's be more careful and avoid any actions that will be suspicious in Reborn's eyes. I may be called as the second greatest hitman, but the difference between Reborn and I is huge. I am nowhere near his skills. As much as possible, I want to stay in low profile in Reborn's presence. One wrong move will lead to my exposure. It's not like I'm hiding the other me. I just want to work alone." Tsuna explained which received a nod from the raven haired.

"ψʕ•ᴥ•oʔ

When the bell rang indicating for the class to start, Tsuna made his way out from the Reception Room to his designated classroom leaving the suitcase in Kyoya's care. While walking slowly, Tsuna didn't notice something fell from his slack's pocket. He only noticed it when he heard the sound of chains and glass hitting the floor. Tsuna's eyes widened in realization and immediately stopped walking to look at the fallen item.

Giotto was startled at the sudden stop of his grandson and looked at what caused his sudden stop. It was an orange glass pacifier with chains surrounding it. This was the only item Tsuna was able to take from his family.

Tsuna dropped on his knees and picked the pacifier with trembling hands. When his fingers touched the glass, memories from the past starts to flood his mind making him unable to stop the tears that has started to fall from his eyes.

Giotto was about to speak when their surroundings started to change. 'Daemon... No, this must be that _child's_ work.' Giotto told himself as he studies the sudden illusion that changed their surroundings.

 _"I will always love you, Tsuna-kun."_

 **"(•͈** **•͈** **)**

[11 years ago at Namimori, Japan]

A five, nearing six in seven months, year old child with gravity defying brown hair is walking on the roadside and you can hear the sobs from the said child. He is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the eldest child of Sawada Nana a housewife with two more children named Takumi and Tsubasa and is currently married to Sawada Iemitsu, the boss of CEDEF group in Italy.

 _"Useless child!"_

 _"Dame-Tsuna"_

Those were the everyday words he hears from the people around him. He may not show any reaction to those words, but it makes a hole in his heart.

 _"Get out! I don't want you near the twins!"_ This came from his mother when his younger brother Takumi started to cry earlier. The tone in his Mother's voice was so heavy and the anger in her eyes made Tsuna to run away from the house.

Tsuna didn't hear his name being called by his ghost friends and continue to run away until he reached the highway.

Tsuna was busy crying his heart out and didn't notice the approaching car with such speed that could kill a human, but inside his mind, something was going haywire. Suddenly, Tsuna heard a loud honking sound and everything went fast. The tears had already stopped and his eyes were focused on the clear blue sky while his heart decides to beat faster than usual.

Then suddenly, the clear blue sky changed into a face of a man with blonde hair. "Oi, Kid! What the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to kill yourself?" The blonde man shouted, but the worry was evident in his voice.

"Gamma! Don't shout at the child!." Tsuna heard another voice, but this was from a woman. Tsuna sat up and looked at where the voice was coming from then he saw a very beautiful woman with short dark green hair. Her face is flawless and she has this orange clover mark under her left eye. She is also wearing a red long sleeved polo as her top and a short black skirt as her bottom.

"Are you alright? Are the both of you okay?" The woman asked in worry and kneel in front of the two checking if they received any damages.

The blonde man stood up while the woman picked up Tsuna who was sitting on the ground. Tsuna was startled at the sudden action, but didn't fight it when his eyes met the woman's eyes. Her eyes were kind. It was different from the people around him. The tears that had already subsided, started flowing again making the woman's worry doubled.

Tsuna unconsciously hugged the woman and the woman didn't do anything about it. She carried Tsuna to the nearest park and sat on the bench. When Tsuna calmed, she smiled at the child. "Are you alright?" The woman asked in a kindly tone. Tsuna's still sitting on her lap.

"Mm..."Tsuna nodded with puffed cheeks, but his eyes were still red from the crying. The woman chuckled at the cute sight of the child. She took a handkerchief from her pocket using her other free hand and wiped the tears and snot on Tsuna's face.

"I'm Aria and the guy who saved you Gamma. How about you, what's your name?" The woman now known as Aria asked the five year old with a kind smile. The brunette looked at Aria's eyes and something inside him, told him that he can trust this woman despite the teachings in his school which not to talk to strangers.

"Tsuna... My real name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." The brunette answered. The moment the brunette spoke, Aria and Gamma immediately notice something off from his tone and the way of speaking.

"So, Tsuna-kun. Did you know that walking on the roadside is very dangerous? Also, where is your mom? Your dad or your guardian?" Aria asked.

Tsuna looked down and pouted."I didn't notice. I ran away from our house because Mama got angry at me and told me to get out." Tsuna replied and Aria can hear the sadness in the child's voice.

While Aria and Tsuna are talking, Gamma was making calls to some of their men. "Look for Sawada Iemitsu's family in Japan. I just want to clear something, but make sure no one finds about this." Gamma said and dropped the call.

"Why would your Mama be angry at you?" Aria asked in curiosity. 'Whose parent would shout at his or her child!?Children are frail!' She angrily thought, but she made sure that her kind expression never leaves her face.

"Because I made my younger brother cry... Mama and Papa don't love me, that's why." Tsuna said and tears started to flow again from his eyes. Aria immediately hugs Tsuna to comfort him. "Shh... Don't cry." Aria said, her eyes started to tear because of the sadness and hurt she felt from the brunette. "T-they said I'm u-useless and weak. Is that true? Is that the reason why I was almost hit by the car?" Tsuna cried. Aria hugged Tsuna tightly. "No, it's not, Tsuna. By just talking to you I know already that you're a kind hearted child." Aria immediately replied.

Tsuna pushed himself from Arias's hug and looked at her eyes. The words that followed made Tsuna cry more. "Tsuna-kun would you like us to be your family?"

"Eh?" Tsuna reacted.

"Wha-!?"Gamma was speechless.

Aria only smiled at the brunette. Tsuna felt something fluttery inside him and the tears decided not to stop and just continue flowing. C-Can I call you Mom?" Tsuna sobbed while he kept his eyes on Aria. Aria nodded with her sweet and kind smile and hugs again the brunette. "Of course." She replied.

 **"(•͈** **•͈** **)**

"M-mom." Tsuna called Aria, but still hesitant to do it.

"Yes, dear?" Aria answered with her smile and noticed that Tsuna looks he want to say something.

"Will you believe me if I told you that I can see ghosts?" Tsuna said and Aira saw that Tsuna was looking in front of him as if someone was there. Aria's smile didn't disappear, but she got troubled by the child's question. "Hmm? You can see ghosts? Will you introduce them to me?" Aria continued.

Tsuna paused for a few seconds before starting to talk. "I can't see all the ghosts, I can only see seven ghosts. All of them are funny and noisy...Well, except for Alaude-nii, he's the most quiet and he hates noise OH! And for some reason, he likes to bully Melon-nii. I really like Melon-nii because he can do magic, but sometimes Giotto-nii scolds him. There is also G-nii who is also scolding them. I really like the drawing on his face and his pink hair. It made him more beautiful. Lampo-nii sama loves candy like me and Knuckle-nii scolds us if we eat too much, but there's Asari-nii to help us hide."

The moment Aria heard Alaude's name, time seemed to stop and she only managed to stare at Tsuna in shock as the child continues to talk.

'He can see the First Generation Vongola?' Aria said to herself. 'It seems like Tsuna-kun doesn't know that they are from the Vongola after-all he referred the illusion as Magic.' she continued.

All she can do is ruffle Tsuna's hair, which gained the child's attention.

"I believe in you" Aria said with her smile which gained a huge 100 Watt smile from the brunette.

 **TBC**

(⁰▿⁰三⁰▿⁰ ‧̣̥̇) **OMAKE** (⁰▿⁰三⁰▿⁰ ‧̣̥̇)

"I can't see all the ghosts, I can only see seven ghosts. All of them are funny and noisy...Well, except for Alaude-nii, he's the most quiet and he hates noise OH! And for some reason, he likes to bully Melon-nii.-"

"Melon..." Daemon cried and dropped on grassy ground.

"Hn. Fruit." Alaude said and smirked at the crying Illusionist on the ground, earning a glare from the said illusionist.

"Shut up birdie!" Daemon shouted in anger and started to create birds and fruits.

"I really like Melon-nii because he can do magic, but sometimes Giotto-nii scolds him. There is also G-nii who is also scolding them. I really like the drawing on his face and his pink hair. It made him more beautiful. -"

G became a stone and it seems like his spirit went out of his body."P-pink..."

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" Lampo laughed his ass out.

Lampo-nii sama loves candy like me and Knuckle-nii scolds us if we eat too much, but there's Asari-nii to help us hide."

(⁰▿⁰三⁰▿⁰ ‧̣̥̇) **END** (⁰▿⁰三⁰▿⁰ ‧̣̥̇)

Thank you for reading (´∀｀)

reviews will be much appreciated (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*


	3. Chapter 3: Love for one child

Chapter 3

(Unbeta'd)

Love for one child

Tears fell from his eyes as he cradled the pacifier while Giotto mentally thanked Daemon's descendant for creating an illusion around them. Hibrai Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro definitely cares for the brunette and they will do everything to help him and relieve him from the damned _game_ Tsunayoshi was forced to do.

Giotto slowly approaches his descendant and hugs the brunette to comfort him.

When the brunette finally get himself together. He, along with Giotto, went to the brunette's designated classroom. He was already late for fifteen minutes and to his classmates shock, there was not even one scratch to the brunette's body, courtesy of Hibari Kyoya.

No one escapes the Demon Perfect unscathed.

Good thing it is homeroom class and their adviser is nice enough to let Tsuna inside. The teacher notices the red puffy eyes of the brunette and decide to let the brunette enter her class. Once the brunette sits, Mrs. Akano continues her lecture.

Tsuna unconsciously looks his left side where the window is located and stared at the clear blue sky while Mrs. Akano's voice slowly becomes lower and lower.

Because of the sudden panic attack at the hallway earlier, Tsuna's mind has been drifting.

LINE

[11 years ago, Japan]

The five year old boy gives Aria and Gamma a pout and the Italian woman chuckles because of his action.

"Smile for me, Tsuna." She says with a small smile while caressing the child's chubby cheeks. "I put my phone in your bag, so we could talk while I'm away." She continued.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

And with that, Tsuna and the two Italian bid their farewell.

Tsuna watches the car disappear before deciding to enter the house. The ghosts that has been with him from the start, opened the door for him and trailed behind him. As usual, Tsuna didn't receive any greeting from his mother. While walking upstairs, he saw his mother cuddling with his younger brothers in the entertainment room.

The ghosts noticed the longing in his eyes which made their nonexistent hearts ache.

Tsuna felt something cold on his shoulder and when he look at it, Giotto's hands were resting on his child looks up. "Let's go to your room." The blonde ghost said with a small smile on his lips which Tsuna responded with a small nod.

Giotto, being the nice and responsible guardian of the small child, helped the brunette change clothes once they are inside his room while the other _responsible_ and _mature_ men starts to rant about unreliable mother and father.

"Stupid son of a-"

"G! Language! Not in the presence of the child!" Asari said to stop the red-head from saying bad words.

"Wow, what a responsible adult." Lampo said sarcastically while rolling his eyes and G, being the most temperamental one in the group, exploded in fit of anger. "What did you just say?! Say that to my face!"

Giotto lets out an exasperated sigh and Tsuna just laughed obliviously at his older brothers' antics.

"So, Tsu-kun. What so you think of Aria-san? Did you have fun with her?"

Tsuna responded with a beaming smile and nodded his head multiple times. "Yup! Tsu-kun had fun! Mom's* hugs are very warm and I really like it! Mama** never hug me and Papa was never home. I like Mom and Gamma-san better than Mama and Papa." The child's smart answer was very shocking.

Cursing silently because of the words that just came out from Tsuna, Giotto could only express his sadness by hugging the child tenderly and pressing a kiss on Tsuna's hair. "We love you so much, Tsu-kun." He whispered.

 _And I wish for you not to be consumed by hate._

LINE

Later that evening, Tsuna found himself crying because of another punishment his mother gave him for making Takumi cry which Tsuna defended by saying the truth that he didn't made his little brother cry. Because of the lack of trust and dislike of the adult in Tsuna, she didn't took Tsuna's defense and she lashes out by hitting Tsuna once in the face and shouting at him that Tsuna is not allowed to eat dinner. The slap was hard enough for Tsuna to fall on the wooden ground.

The ghosts were furious, but they chooses not to do anything physically to the woman because they are men and they respect women in general. Yes, the mother of three did go beyond the line, but the ghosts' choices is an example that not every conflict must result in physical abuse.

They only shouted at the woman with different types of curses in Italian before following the distressed child in his room. Their hearts shattered when they heard the muffled sound of cry from Tsuna. They immediately went towards the child and comforted him without making any more aggressive comments to not add more distress to the child. All comments were kept inside their head.

While comforting the child, Giotto remembered the phone Aria left for Tsuna.

"Alaude, could you get the phone Aria-san left for Tsuna?" Giotto said which the Cloud guardian immediately did.

Once handed to the blonde he responded with, "Thanks" and starts looking for Aria's contact number. The moment he finds her contact number, he immediately presses the green button.

Seconds passed before the voice of the woman was heard.

 ** _"Hello?"_**

 ** _"Honey, is that you? Why are you crying?"_**

Hearing the familiar and warm voice of Aria, Tsuna cried harder and reaches his hand to the phone. "Mom, I don't want here anymore." Everyone in the room wasn't shocked to hear this from Tsuna, but what amazed them was Aria's response.

 ** _"Okay, honey. I understand. Mommy will go there and will take you, okay?"_**

Without any questions, she responded positively to the child's request.

The phone call ended and Tsuna is still not stopping from crying so, Giotto took the child and cradled him in his arms. The brunette clenched his little hands in Giotto's clothes as he cried. Giotto on the other hand told his men to pack Tsuna's clothes for they are leaving this cold home.

Fifteen minutes later, Lampo returned from his exploration and told them that he saw Aria's car and will be approaching the neighborhood.

"Don't worry about the people inside the house, I will handle the illusion for Tsuna to get out." Alaude said and with one swift of his hand, a mirror barrier appeared by the stairs until the gates of the residence.

LINE

Aria and Gamma were having dinner at the restaurant in the hotel when Aria's phone starts to ring. The woman fishes out the phone in her skirt pocket and to her glee when she sees the caller, she answers the call immediately and with a smile on her face.

"Hello?"

The smile immediately dissolves when she heard the distressed cries from the other line. Gamma also heard the cries and frowns at the phone.

"Honey, is that you? Why are you crying?" she asked with so much worry in her face and tone.

Aria immediately thought that something terrible must have happened with Tsuna for him to cry like that and this thought were proven right the moment Tsuna speaks up.

 ** _"Mom, I don't want here anymore."_**

Without any more questions she says, "Okay, honey. I understand. Mommy will go there and will take you, okay?" and drops the call.

Aria gestured at Gamma that they needed to go and with a nod from the man, he and Aria made their way out of the hotel. Leaving responsibilities of payments to one of their men.

On their way, Aria explained what just happened and Gamma silently absorbs the information while formulating the actions he must do. Twenty minutes later, they pulled over one block away from the Sawada Residence. They hurried their steps and the moments they saw the house of Sawada's and in front of the house is a child with a small backpack standing by the gates.

Aria runs and it hurt her to see the glistening eyes of the child when he saw Aria running towards him. Aria scoops the child in her arms and kisses him on his forehead while Tsuna starts to cry again. "I'm here. I'm here. Mommy's here. Don't cry, honey" Aria whispers.

Gamma notices that the brunette is holding a paper and takes it from the child's hand. The brunette let go the paper and let Gamma read the contents written there. The Italian man gasped in shock as he kept reading the contents in the paper.

Gamma noted that it was Alaude who wrote every contents in the paper. In the paper. It explained what happened and it was very hard for Gamma to stop himself from barging inside the house and confront the abusive mother.

 _[-if you are worried about Nana finding out that Tsuna is missing, Daemon put up an illusion.]_

With the last note, Gamma let out a relieved sigh and hid the letter in his breast pocket before reaching out towards Tsuna's face to look at the place where Tsuna's abusive mother hit him.

Gamma let out a series of curses in Italian when he saw the bruising on Tsuna's left cheek and the small bleeding wound at the edge of his lip. "It's bruising" he said. He took his phone out and took a couple of pictures. It is a good evidence for the lawyers.

After taking pictures, he hid his phone back to where it belong and took the bag from Tsuna. The brunette kept his grip to Aria which Aria returned with her warm hug.

The three, including the ghosts, made their way to the car and drove off back to the hotel where Aria and Gamma are staying.

 **TBC**

 **OMAKE**

"Fuck"

All heads snapped behind and everyone's jaw are hanging open. They stared at the oblivious child who is beaming at them while hugging a stuffed-toy bear.

"Fuck"

Giotto gasped and launches himself to the gaping red-head. "G! Look what you just did! He's Five!" Giotto exclaims while strangling his best friend.

On the other hand, Asari dropped to his knees and kindly explained to the child that the word he just said is bad and must never be spoken again. Tsuna being the smart and adorable little shit responded with, "G-nii likes to say it."

Another person joins them to help Asari. "G is an uneducated bas— I mean, your big brother G is not a good example and must not be looked up to, understand?" Daemon answered.

AN: Aw shiet. Look at this! What the hell is this?! An update!


End file.
